<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Red As a Strawberry by DoobleBugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081028">As Red As a Strawberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs'>DoobleBugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Pastries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no editing we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a supply run, Lace learns that Hornet has never had strawberries before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Red As a Strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this like a month ago, enjoy my garbage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I cannot believe you're actually dragging me into the city." Hornet grumbled, arms crossed. She leaned against a stone wall that acted as the border separating the actual city itself from the outskirts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace huffed, tucking her map back into her pocket. "Surely a spider such as yourself has heard of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>supply run, </span>
  </em>
  <span>correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet rolled her eyes. "Of course I have. Perhaps we do them a bit differently in Hallownest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enlighten me, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to reply, paused, then closed it. Perhaps admitting to rummaging through old, abandoned buildings and surviving off scraps was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a wise thing to mention. "I-I just don't understand why you insist on me coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it'd be more fun, obviously!" Lace smiled, sounding so genuine and kind. "I enjoy spending time with you, little spider!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace's smile would be Hornet's end, one day. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> and just looking at Lace being so happy made Hornet's face grow warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! You're blushing! No hiding that from me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet looked away and hissed, "Let's just make this quick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace tsked as she started walking ahead. "Don't be so abrasive. It'll be fun! I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> hold you accountable for that promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet growled under her breath as she went to catch up. "What do we even need?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, lots of things! Some medical supplies, some rations, et cetera. I bet you have some rosaries burning a hole in your pocket." Lace replied calmly. "I bet you could find someone to help repair your tools."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can do that myself just fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, perhaps you can find more shards to do so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet said nothing, coming to a stop right before she entered the city proper. Up ahead was a massive gathering of city folk; there was most likely a type of market going on that warranted a large crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more paces, Lace stopped and looked back. "What's the matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...not a fan of crowds." Hornet finally managed to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace stepped closer, a touch cautiously. "Would you like to talk about it? What about them makes you uncomfortable?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet was honestly a little taken aback by Lace's concerns, and a little flattered about how much she cared. Hornet mulled over her response. "They don't make me….</span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just find them easier to avoid. What if we get separated? Then we'll spend all afternoon trying to find each other and it'll turn into such a waste of time and energy-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace laughed, interrupted her. "Oh, is that all? I can easily solve that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet blinked. "...we don't go into town?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd like that, I bet," She chuckled. "But I think you'd like this better. Give me your hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet continued to stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on! I don't bite much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Hornet freed her hand from the confines of her cloak, holding it out for Lace. "What are you going to do-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace took Hornet's hand in her own, fingers intertwined. "If I'm holding your hand, I won't lose you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Oh they were holding hands.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lace's hand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Immediately her face went a bright red, all the way to the tips of her ears. Hornet stared at their hands, to Lace, back to their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace giggled. "You're going to give your cloak a run for its money with how red you look! C'mon, let's go look around the market."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet was stunned. She could feel how hot her face was and hear her heart pounding in her ears. Lace's hands were warm, and it was almost as if their hands were </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fit together, like some strange puzzle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave Lace's hand a tentative squeeze. Lace squeezed back. "See, I told you that you'd like this option better!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I do like this better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace smiled, her grip tightening ever so slightly. "Now I won't lose you, and you won't lose me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet felt the ghost of a smile creeping up her face. "I won't lose you, and you won't lose me." She repeated softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now let's go look at some tools for you, little spider."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace and Hornet wandered through the small market place. After making sure they had all the necessary items, medicine, bone shards, etc, they simply explored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet had never seen a market this large. Hallownest's markets had deteriorated with the infection, and even after the infection the merchants only came to Dirtmouth in a small trickle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the most part, Lace allowed Hornet to take the lead as the two weaved through the crowds. They were still tightly holding hands, fingers laced together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lace, Lace, look at these tiny plants!" Hornet gasped, holding a small potted succulent plant. "What kind of crops would you get from this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a crop." Lace explained patiently. "It's a succulent. They're small, low-care plants, meant for decoration!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet frowned, slowly placing the pot back. "I understand." She said, not quite understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace tugged on Hornet's cloak. "Look, here are your crops. Strawberry plants! They start to make fruit around this time of year too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a strawberry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've</span>
  <em>
    <span> never</span>
  </em>
  <span> had strawberries before?" Lace gasped, her jaw dropping when Hornet shook her head 'no'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, we're putting a pause on perusing. You need some sort of dessert as soon as possible." She said firmly, already looking around for a vendor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lace, it's alright. I'm not hungry anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace waggled a finger in Hornet's face. "Appetite is not a factor in whether or not you need a strawberry pastry right now. You've never had one, so you need one. In the next fifteen minutes preferably."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lace…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You told me that you're going to hold me accountable for having fun. So let's have fun! You deserve a pastry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet found herself being dragged to a market stand nearby, decorated with pinks, reds, and greens. It was reasonably busy, with a small group of people standing nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace squeezed Hornet's hand. "Don't worry, I won't lose you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't lose you either," Hornet replied softly. "I still think you're being a little ridiculous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace shrugged. "Hm, perhaps. I may as well embrace it, then. Come here, little spider, and marvel at Pharloom's goods!" She loudly proclaimed, reaching for a sample strawberry and holding it up in front of Hornet's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it's a fruit," Hornet said. "...a rather small one, at that. I still don't understand why you're raving about them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for one." Lace insisted, moving it closer to Hornet's face. "Here, try it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the blush growing on her face, Hornet angrily sputtered, unable to even respond out of embarrassment. Eventually, she snatched the strawberry out of Lace's fingers and ate it - if only to placate her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet, certainly. Much sweeter than anything Hallownest had, Hornet could see the appeal. "There, I had a strawberry. Happy now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't be happy until you're happy." Lace said, smiling softly. "Besides, you still haven't had the pastry yet!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet rolled her eyes. "I told you I wasn't hungry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll share one!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hornet could continue to argue, Lace turned to the vendor and loudly announced how she would purchase a pasty to share with her 'wonderful girlfriend'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet wanted to hide in her cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vendor cooed at them, promising a sweet treat in a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so intent on tormenting me?" Hornet growled, trying to use the neck of her cloak to hide her undoubtedly bright red face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's fun!" She giggled in reply. "You're as red as a strawberry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'd imagine so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vendor delivered the promised dessert soon enough, handing the plate with two forks to Lace with a smile and a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pastry was of a fried affair, dough cooked with hot oil. The pastry was then cut open and almost bursting with strawberry jam mixed with whole strawberries. The entire dessert was topped with a large dollop of fresh, homemade cream. The pastry was oozing with sugar, strawberries, and cream. The warmth of the pastry was felt through the plate and the smell wafted in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't that look just</span>
  <em>
    <span> Divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Lace purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet had to admit: </span>
  <em>
    <span>it looked really good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "...hm, I suppose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go sit somewhere with fewer people!" She suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to hold my hand all the time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe...I want to keep holding your hand." Hornet said quietly, giving Lace's hand a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was finally Lace's turn for her cheeks to darken. But any embarrassment or flustering was quickly dispelled by her laughter. "How are you planning to eat with one hand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, this is the third time I'm telling you that I'm not hungry-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here. Hold the plate for a moment." Lace used her free hand to cut away some of the pastry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace held up the forkful for Hornet, but she turned away. "If I have a bite, will you stop this foolishness?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"For now."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lace muttered under her breath. "Just one bite?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span> bite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accepting the compromise (for now) Lace offered Hornet the bite of pastry. And after a moment of hesitation, Hornet took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fried dough was crispy and warm, and the strawberry jam almost melted in her mouth. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "...maybe two bites."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace laughed. "I told you it was good! You should listen to me more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I wasn't listening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still laughing, she gave Hornet a playful shove. "See, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> having fun!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two finally found a bench to share, away from the loud crowds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the fork from Lace, Hornet cut herself another bite. "Hm, Perhaps. This is the sweetest thing I've ever had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace's smile fell slightly. "Really? What about Hallownest?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing can compare to this, maybe the honey from the Hive, but that's different."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad you like it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet froze after her fourth bite. Her eyes narrowed. "What's your ulterior motive, Lace of Pharloom? Is this poisoned? Did you poison me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace blinked. "Why would I do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're being </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace chuckled, mostly to hide her sadness. "It's unfortunate that you view me trying to share a morsel with you as something malicious, little spider."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet went quiet. Eventually, she said, "Yes. I suppose it is. Here, have the rest. I've lost my appetite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it because I said something?" Lace asked, not taking the plate that Hornet was trying to hand off to her. "If it is, I apologize-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't you. It was me." Hornet said quickly, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have accused you like that. You're right, you're just trying to be nice and share this with me, and I ruined it because I'm so paranoid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's OK!" Lace reassured her, placing a hand on Hornet's shoulder. "I'm not mad at you. Your paranoia is more than justified."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sly smirk, Lace purred, "Besides, I know something else I can share with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hornet could question what she meant, Lace leaned over and kissed her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet's world froze. All she registered was that Lace kissed her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Lace kissed her. Her. On the cheek. Lace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Hornet? Hornet, darling, are you OK?" Lace giggled, shaking Hornet's shoulder. "If you get any redder I think you'll faint-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...do that again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me again." Hornet said, louder this time. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, feel the blood pumping like fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lace seemed surprised, excited almost. She gladly complied, planting a kiss on Hornet's cheek. "It may not be as sweet as the pastry, but it's something I'm happy to share~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet pulled Lace closer, giving Lace a kiss on the forehead. "You're sweeter than any dessert, and I wouldn't want it any other way."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>